Saving You
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: An overview of Nico and Leo's developing relationship. Includes smut, slash, and self-harm.


It was the sobbing that got Nico's attention as he made his way through the woods towards camp. He kept his footsteps light as he walked closer, but he stopped as he neared the clearing the other boy was crouched.

His head was down as he sat on his knees in the dirt. The curly brown hair hid the boy's face, but Nico could see through the dark that held in his hand a small pocket knife. Looking closer, Nico could see blood on his hands and knife. The boy was shirtless with only a pair of jeans on.

Nico wasn't sure what to. He'd seen demigods like this one before, without the tears, consumed by their self-pity and loathing, taken over by their anger and resentment and angst. Nico had never interacted with anybody he'd seen, and continued that tradition with this one. He started towards the cabins again to talk to Annabeth about his attempts to find Percy.

The next time he saw the Weeping Boy was after getting rescued from the giants. The kid blasted into the Colosseum in a warship. Nico didn't find out his name until after losing Percy and Annabeth to Tartarus. His Weeping Boy was one Leo Valdez the son of Hephaestus.

Later that night, Nico was walking to the bathroom when he heard it again. The sobbing coming from on deck. Nico knew Leo was the only one up there. A part of his mind knew what was going on above those stairs, and felt drawn this time to stop it. But with a deep breath, Nico continued on to the bathroom before curling up in his infirmary bed.

Over the weeks and their adventures Nico spent a lot of time with Leo as the two single people on the boat. They grew more comfortable with each other as time went on, and by the time they'd retrieved Percy and Annabeth they'd become almost inseparable. It came up one night on their way back to America. Nico was watching Leo tinker with the engine while writing in a small leather journal.

Suddenly, Leo asked, "Nico, have you ever...had...self-harm issues?"

Nico looked up from his journal, instantly understanding what the other boy was asking, "Not physically...For years I was...am mentally hurting myself after Bianca died. Why?"

Leo kept his eyes on his work, "Just wondering. With how you look and act, most people would assume you have...I just wanted to know for sure..."

Of course, he knew that was a lie. Nico watched Leo, before asking carefully, "Are you...having issues?"

"I'm fine."

Nico didn't push it. He dropped the subject by throwing a scrap of paper at the back of Leo's head, making it jump into the fire of the engine.

After the war was over, they continued spending their free time together. Mostly, they sat together in Bunker Nine. About a month into the summer, Nico was faced with finding Leo's blood a third time. He headed into Bunker Nine after a sword training session, and walked into the room they'd been working in together lately. The sight made him stop.

Leo had his arm resting on a worktable, exposing the crisscrossing pattern of deep cuts and scars up to a cluster of cuts near his elbow, freshly seeping the reddish copper. Just above the already bleeding cuts, Leo held the knife to his skin. His back was to Nico.

He didn't think this time at all. Nico let his emotions run his actions as he rushed across the room, his hand going over the older boy's on the knife handle, "Leo, stop."

"N-nico..." The son of Hephaestus looked up at the angel with tearful eyes.

Nico gently took the knife from the other boy's slacked grip, and grabbed some tissues from the desk to press against the bleeding cuts. He applied pressure with one hand, and wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders to cradle the boy to his chest. Leo was trembling, but let Nico rock him gently. The hold was comforting, and Leo didn't even try to pull away until his tears had dried and his blood had stop flowing.

As reluctant as he was, Nico let him go. He instantly took the knife again, not giving Leo the chance to have his pocketknife back by slipping it into his pocket, "N-nico..."

"No." Nico stated in a commanding voice. He seemed to realize how harsh it was, and moved to crouch between Leo's knees to look up at him, "I don't like seeing you hurt, and I want to help you." Nico blinked hard, and Leo could tell it was to keep back tears, "Let me help. I know it's not going to stop right away, but I can't stand by anymore to watch you destroy yourself."

Leo didn't know what to say in return, and just nodded weakly while trying not to cry again. That was far from the last time Nico found cuts decorating Leo's body. One of the ways to help Nico found was getting Leo out of the camp once a week. It was one of those days that their relationship changed.

They were walking through Manhattan when Nico instinctively took Leo's hand to keep him from stepping out in front of a car. He didn't let go after, and Leo didn't pull away. Once they got to the restaurant they were going to, Nico hesitated outside.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, squeezing his hand.

"I just...I want to try something, and if you don't...we won't, but...I want to try..." The son of Hades moved closer to the slightly taller boy, and stood on the balls of his feet to gently press their lips together. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds without Leo reacting, before Nico pulled away, "S-sorry..."

Leo didn't answer, staring down at Nico. The younger was blushing with his arms crossed. Nico jerked slightly as Leo kissed him again. He pressed closer to the warmth offered to him, and cupped Leo's cheek as they kissed. Eventually, they had to separate though, gasping for air. Leo smiled brighter than Nico'd even seen which did say something.

"So...should we get back to that date?" Leo asked with a cheeky smile.

It was almost four months later when their relationship. They were laying in Nico's bed, with hands all over each other. Nico's hands ran down Leo's chest to his jeans. When his hands stopped, Leo breathed, "Go."

"I thought we weren't..."

Leo kissed him heatedly, "I'm ready. Please, Nico!"

He groaned as Nico pulled his hips down so their clothed crotches met, "Gladly."

The son of Hephaestus found himself flipped over to lay on his back while his shirtless boyfriend hovered above him. Nico took his time slipping Leo's pants off, like he was unwrapping a present. As soon as they were off, Leo reached out to quickly push Nico's pants down as well. Before long, both teenage boys were naked.

Thankfully, Nico knew what he was doing. He pulled lube from under his bed, one hand rubbing Leo's stomach as he gently pressed a finger into his boyfriend. Leo groaned, but the hand rubbing his stomach helped him relax. To further help him, Nico kissed along Leo's neck.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to start coursing through Leo's body, "Oh, Nico! More!"

The slightly wild look in Leo's eyes along with the way his muscles flexed and how Leo bit his lower lip hard just made Nico more needy. He could gladly give Leo what he wanted. Nico moved to press into the tight heat provided by Leo's anal passage.

Leo moaned, even with the slight pain, gripping the covers tightly. The son of Hades growled, pleasure already tightening in his stomach, and leaned down to kiss his lover heatedly. The kiss was returned with just as much energy, before Leo panted softly, the wide stretch Nico was giving made his whole body hum with ecstasy, "More. Oh, Nico, take me hard!"

An almost wolfish look came over Nico, and he gave just what he was demanded to give. His hips moved rapidly, pounding against Leo's pleasure spot, making Leo scream in joy. Neither were going to last long as the pleasure ran between them, successfully tearing their virginities away.

"I'm there. Leo, I'm right there!"

"Do it. Come on, baby!" Leo kissed him, and reached down to stroke himself to his own climax.

As they came down, Nico smiled against Leo's neck as he lay half way on top of the older boy. He kissed the bottom of Leo's jaw, and whispered softly, "I love you."

Leo smiled back, gently showing Nico his arm, now with only scars, "I love you too."


End file.
